zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin And Nadia's First Date
It was at hand. The day he had looked forward to so long. After spending so much time with his beloved partner, Justin Hopps had finally gotten the courage to ask her out during her birthday. His heart had jumped as she had agreed. His partner was the fair vixen Nadia Wilde. The two had been inseparable ever since they joined forces together and saved Zootopia from a Nighthowler epidemic. But that adventure wasn´t the most interesting part about their first encounter. For so long, Justin had been a bit prejudiced about foxes, and never expected to find friendship in one. But Nadia turned out to be so much like him on the inside that it wasn´t even funny. An unexpected bond was forming. The two learned from their mistakes and put aside their prejudices, becoming better mammals in the progress. While she had seemed like a conniving con-woman on the outside, Nadia was deep down a very kind-hearted vixen who wished she could´ve achieved her dreams before they got dashed by the unfortunate events in her childhood. Luckily, she found a new and worthy life as Justin´s partner. And after someone who cared for her deeply and would always put her needs before his asked her out, she couldn´t refuse. It was taking place at the most romantic restaurant at Tundratown named Northern Lights.Justin had come there early after making the reservations. The handsome grey and white rabbit had put on his best blue tuxedo with a red tie. It fit perfectly with the small and furry, yet muscular young male mammal. He looked around the restaurant, admiring the candles and the couples eating amidst the romantic atmosphere. There was even a dance floor at the edge of the room. Suddenly, he saw a familiar shadow approaching. “Wow, fifteen minutes earlier than we agreed”, the buck smiled. “I´m never too early or too late, but precisely when I mean to arrive”, Nadia´s warm voice laughed. In her low-backed strapless red satin dress, the voluptuous vixen looked very gorgeous. Justin had given that to her as her birthday present, and Nadia seemed to love it already. “You look so beautiful, Nadia”, Justin bowed before his date. “Thanks. You look so cute….I mean handsome too. Ah, you picked this place. I always wanted a date here someday when the time was right”, Nadia was too impressed by the restaurant. “Let´s go, shall we? I´m already hungry. A reservation for Justin Skippy Hopps and Nadia Marian Wilde, please”, Justin went to the red panda waiter. He led the two towards their table, which was near the window. Justin always preferred to eat where he could see outside. Along the way, Nadia accidentally stumbled a bit and dropped her shoe, but Justin picked it up and put it back on her paw like a gentleman. “Thanks a lot, Justin”, she smiled at the sweet gesture. “Anything for my foxy Cinderella”, Justin said. For a rabbit grown in the simple countryside, Justin was surprisingly good with manners like this. For starters, the rabbit ordered mushroom soup while the vixen enjoyed her salmon tartare. Even though Justin´s grandparents had told rumors about foxes being voracious predators, Nadia had excellent and very graceful table manners. “You know, I had been at work for only two days before we joined forces and I could already tell becoming partners made it all the better. I don´t think I could´ve achieved the cases after that without the help of such a clever and lovely fox like you”, Justin held Nadia´s paw a bit, which made her smile. He meant every word of it. “It´s not hard for me to get used to being a cop either, even after my life as a hustler. You made me realize I was much more than what society assumed me to be”, the vixen admitted. She was already grateful to Justin for all that he had done for her. The rabbit kept his eyes on her, and she did the same thing. In her warm green eyes, he could see an admiring and kind look that only someone who was falling in love could give. Something was starting in the vixen´s heart. It was the same feeling that had brewed inside Justin too. He wasn´t just attracted to Nadia´s beauty, but also her sweetness and caring nature. He had dated a couple of girl bunnies back in Bunnyburrow in the past, but none of them could match Nadia in wonderfulness. She was so different and similar to him at the same time, which made her an interesting and fitting match for him. The main courses came next, with Justin having pumpkin macaroni and cheese, which was one of his favorite dishes. Nadia on the other hand had duck with blackberry sauce. “It´s not the most expensive restaurant in the city and these dishes are still as delicious as they can get in any eateries in Zootopia. You made a great pick for our date, sweetheart”, Nadia said while feasting on her duck. “Well it´s your birthday, of course I had to pick one of the best”, Justin drank from his wine glass. Previously that day, he had given a huge bouquet of roses to her too when Nadia had gotten her new dress from her. Even then the vixen could tell it was going to be her best birthday yet. Finally, the dessert came for the two with dessert wines. Both of them had their favorites: Justin had carrot cake, and Nadia had blueberry cobbler. It didn´t take long until they were finished, and Justin paid the bill to the waiter. However, he had something else in his mind too. Nadia could see how he was looking at the dance floor. They were about to start playing Love Will Find A Way as other couples were there already. “Shall we?” he bowed, winking at her a bit. “Why yes, my dashing little buck”, Nadia smiled, fixing her makeup a bit before joining Justin on the dance floor. She had noticed that Justin had a bit of that suaveness that was usually present in male foxes, which she found rather attractive. He was already handsome and appealing with his boyish charms, but this combined with his overall rabbitlike sweetness made for a great combination in her opinion. As the music started to play, Justin held Nadia by her waist and they started their waltz together. Even though she was taller than him, it wasn´t hard for them to dance together at all. Justin even found it cute that his potential girlfriend was bigger than he was. During the dance, Justin could feel how his heart was starting to beat loudly. Something was driving him closer and closer to the vixen. She was feeling the same too. The beautiful love song in the background just strengthened the feeling. With candles in the room and stars in the nightly sky outside, it was just the right kind of atmosphere for their first date. Justin was very good on the dance floor, even impressing other patrons on the side as they saw him dance with Nadia. As the music went on, the same gentle smile stayed on the face of the beautiful vixen. In her head, a slightly blissful feeling was filling her. She had never felt anything like that before. Near the end of the song, Justin led Nadia towards the window, where the moon shined bright. At this part of the night, Tundratown always looked lovely outside. It didn´t take long until the song ended, but the two just kept on dancing even after the other patrons had gone back eating. It was almost like Justin and Nadia were in a world of their own. Where there were only the two of them, and a spark inside their hearts that was ready to catch fire. “That was wonderful, my dear”, Nadia finally ended the dance. “Indeed it was. Huh, it´s that late. I guess we better get going, I´ll go give a tip and then we´re ready”, Justin straightened his tie. A mischievous smile appeared on Nadia´s foxy face. “Yes….but you too deserve something, although better than a tip”, she winked at him. “What, my lady?” Justin asked. Before he could answer, the vixen kissed him on his furry cheek. Justin blushed and smiled hard at the same time. “Thanks….Nadia”, he went redder than the wine they had drunk together. Now the date had been even more successful than he had planned. “You´re welcome, Carrots”, Nadia nodded as she went to get her hat and umbrella. They were going to take a stroll home together, since Justin couldn´t drive after drinking. A simple stroll like that did beat driving the jokemobile any day in her opinion, though. As they started to walk home, a content feeling was filling both the buck and the vixen on the inside. Something special was indeed starting between them. This was only the beginning. Category:AU Fanfics Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Date stories